


A picture of a potato

by Fanfictional_lullaby



Series: Potato series [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictional_lullaby/pseuds/Fanfictional_lullaby
Summary: Your insecurity is activated by a photo taken of you. Jinyoung reminds you of how he feels about you.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/Reader
Series: Potato series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997239
Kudos: 9





	A picture of a potato

It was one of those rare days Jinyoung got to stay home with you. It wasn't unusual for you two to hang out at home and enjoy each other's company. He travelled enough to satisfy any craving to go outside. He once told you he was content with just feeling your presence and it seemed to ease his mind. Most important of all, he wanted to keep you to himself. Not that he'd admit it if you straight up asked him. Though it was obvious by the way he'd pout when you suggested going elsewhere.

Jinyoung sat on the couch, his eyes focused on the words in the book he was holding. His brow furrowed in concentration. Now and then, there was one of those subtle smiles he thought no one could see. You were the only one that could catch him like that at home. You learned a lot after extended periods of gawking at him.

Like when something problematic happened he'd bite his lower lip. He would read on like a man on a mission and you could tell he disliked it when he was forced to stop in the middle of it. You could see it in his demeanour, the way he'd shut the book with a loud thud. His eyes would bore into you as if you’d just set his car on fire. Yes, stopping Jinyoung during a crucial moment in his read was a dangerous feat indeed.

You sat in a large chair across him, your legs resting on the coffee table. You lazily skimmed through a few photographs on your phone. Your friend sent them after the event you’d gone to together. Your shoulders sagged at the sight of yourself. You knew you shouldn't have worn that dress that day.

When you thought of your overly handsome boyfriend you felt the insecurity hit you like a brick. It built up to become even worse until it came out without your permission.

"I look like a potato," you muttered. You hadn't even noticed you were thinking out loud. That was until he so helpfully commented, "you look nothing like a potato."

"I do," you insisted.

He let out a deep breath and slipped a bookmark between the pages of his book to lay it aside. Taking his phone off the table he started tapping away. A few seconds later he held it up to you.

"I don't date potatoes," he said, "and you look nothing like a potato."

He pointed at the screen. As if he thought you'd never seen a potato before. If looks could kill, you'd be planning his funeral right about now. Sometimes he was a little too frustrating and to top it off, a smart-ass. He didn't get it. How could he? He was attractive by default. He could never know the suffering of a normal person.

Sulking, you sat on the couch next to him. His arm wrapped around your waist to pull you in until his body was snug and warmly pressed against yours. His thumb slipped under the bottom of your shirt to stroke your skin and you hummed in approval.

"And if you're implying you're not beautiful, you can forget it. You are."

It was but a whisper in your ear but heat came flooding through your system like a glass of whisky thrown back in one go. Combined with his sweet caress, it caused a shiver to crawl down your spine. You met his loving gaze with your own and the butterflies in your stomach went rampant. You loved it when he looked at you like that. Like you were the prettiest girl in the world.

Yet, you weren't willing to let it go.

You pulled out your phone to search for his latest drama. It was one of the photoshoots he'd done recently. The beautiful actress he worked with was pretty much draped over his body. You remembered the first time you saw it, you almost not so spontaneously combusted. It was easy to feel insecure with a handsome boyfriend like Jinyoung, but it was never because of him. He always tried his best to let you know he found you gorgeous.

Still, every time you saw it, you felt like they fit better together than you did with him.

"Now that's beautiful," you said, showing off the photo like it was your own.

"Yeah, noona is beautiful," he said.

Your eyes fixated on the picture. Completely missing the wicked grin on his face. He took your phone and you stared at him confused. Swiping through your gallery, he handed it back to you.

"But this beautiful woman is all mine and I wouldn't trade her for the world."

It was a photo you'd taken together. It was cute but it was obvious who the pretty one was between the two of you. It irked you that you seemed more like a fan than his girlfriend.

You shook your head, "you have to say that. You're my boyfriend." Today, denial was your second name but Jinyoung wasn't having it.

"You want me to break up, call you beautiful and get back together?" he asked.

"Aren't we hilarious today," you said, losing your patience.

"When have I complimented you and not meant it jagiya?" His lips brushed by your cheek in a light kiss and he watched your face go red. You knew he enjoyed making you blush and that little bit of extra attention did improve your mood.

"Never Ever," you replied.

"Who is being hilarious now, Princess?"

"Me," you said sticking out your tongue.

"You are by far the prettiest potato I've ever seen." He grinned, "now try figuring out if that's a compliment or not."

You slapped his arm and he rubbed it with a whine, "you're going to hurt me to make me tell you? So forceful-" he pouted and his eyes grew wet.

"Shut up" you grumbled, "leave the drama for your work."

Tears welled up in your eyes, you hated feeling like this. You knew it was your own fault. You shouldn't have looked at those photographs. And you definitely shouldn't have said something out loud. You could've known your boyfriend would tease you about it.

"You're making fun of me."

He gazed at you with nothing but adoration. His index finger lifted up your chin to kiss you until you ran out of breath. He leaned his forehead against yours. You could tell he was reluctant to stop as he pecked your lips a few more times before letting go.

Passionate brown eyes captured yours, "Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate."

You drew away from him to see his expression, "you're quoting Shakespeare now?"

"Hey, you love Shakespeare," he said exasperatedly.

"Correction. You love Shakespeare."

"We both love Shakespeare, Princess." He narrowed his eyes as if he were now questioning everything he knew about you. The shock on his face amused you more than you liked to admit.

"You only have to breathe and you're attractive," you pointed out, crossing your arms.

"And that disappoints you?"

"Potatoes don't go together with handsome guys," you said looking away.

"You're no potato, jagiya."

"I love you just the way you are," he nuzzled the crook of your neck and his hot breath tickled, making you squirm.

"Would you like me to write it down for you?" he asked. It looked like he was joking but knowing him, he was being quite serious.

"Why?"

"So you'll remember when I'm not here and I could add a photo of a potato to remind you what one looks like."

"No thanks," you answered wryly.

You could tell he was trying his hardest not to laugh. The corner of his mouth tugging upward, but that was all. Right now you could appreciate his acting skills. You didn't know how much more teasing you could go through without bursting out into tears.

"So, what set you off jagi?" he said, running his fingers through your hair with care. That gentle gesture always mellowed you out.

"You know that event I went to?"

"Was it a costume party?" the amused look on his face made you roll your eyes.

"No, I-" You bit your lip and the carpet suddenly got a lot more interesting "the pictures..."

Unable to look him straight in the eye, the silence between you made you feel worse. Jinyoung seemed to catch up on it and without another word, he stood up. Immediately you felt the lack of warmth and support. He kissed your forehead before he left you behind in the living room. Your eyes followed him until he was out of sight. Did he have enough of your discussion? He wasn't one to walk away in the middle of a conversation. You could hear his voice coming from the hallway.

"Hyung, have you got time to drop by for some work?"

"Yeah? Great. Thanks."

Perhaps he remembered something important he needed to do?

He came back a few minutes later. You looked up at him and tilted your head but his expression gave away very little. He held out his hand and you took it, even though you had no idea what was going through his mind. He squeezed and you knew he was trying to reassure you. He led you to the bedroom and pulled open your closet, "what were you wearing at the event?"

Your eyes motioned from him to the open closet and back, "I-, what?"

"Can I borrow your phone?" he suddenly asked.

You gave it to him but you couldn't figure out why he needed your phone since he had his own in his pocket. He flicked through the recent photographs you'd been looking at.

"It's this one isn't it?"

Your face soured and it instantly gave you away. His eyes crinkled as he smiled, "just so you know babe, I think you look cute." He pulled the dress he saw in the photo from the closet.

"Could you please wear it with the same makeup and shoes, Princess?"

"What? Why?" you whined, "it's supposed to be our lazy date. Plus this dress is-"

"The dress is cute," he chuckled ruffling your hair "it'll be worth it, I promise."

You reluctantly started undressing to get into that despicable dress. You were pretty sure you'd moaned, groaned and sighed enough for a week now. "This better be worth it," you muttered.

An hour later Jinyoung's friend arrived. He was quite a handsome man. His hair had been properly styled and his face reminded you of Jaebum. Both masculine and soft at the same time. He politely introduced himself and apologised for the sudden intrusion. You half-smiled back trying to be as polite, but couldn't help but feel out of place.

You prepared drinks for the two men. They spoke in hushed tones to each other, so you couldn't hear a word they were saying. When you tried to approach them with their drinks they quieted down instantly. They were acting so suspicious you wondered if they were doing something illegal. Placing the drinks on the table, you could feel Jinyoung's eyes on you. He offered an apologetic smile before saying, "ah jagiya, I'm sorry but could you make dinner? Hyung and I have something important to discuss and I still owe him a meal."

You huffed and stubbornly replied, "you make it then."

He circled behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist. "Please? I'll make it up to you," he murmured, kissing your temple. Something strange was going on. In the end, it was that sweet voice he used against you that made you give in. It was a weakness you were willing to accept.

You might as well make something worth eating, you thought to yourself. You didn't want to leave his friend with a bad impression. You began cooking and noticed the two men hovering nearby from the corner of your eye. You figured it was hunger that made them stick so close to the kitchen.

You made different dishes you knew he loved. The smells wafting through your apartment. The hungry look your boyfriend threw you made you giggle. The tables had turned and you held all the power.

Once satisfied, you set the table. Checking each dish you made. A proud smile played on your lips. At least you knew you were a better cook than wonder boy now staring at you like a child in need.

"Dinner's ready."

Jinyoung nudged his friend with his elbow "told you it was worth it."

His friend chuckled in response. You sat down at the table and both men were too busy eating to even bother talking.

"Good?" you asked.

Your boyfriend nodded content "amazing, as always jagi."

His friend's cheeks were puffed from the amount of food he was hoarding in his mouth. It was as if he hadn't eaten in a week, "best meal I've had in days." It reminded you of an overgrown child but that was something you could deal with since knowing Got7. This was nothing compared to Jaebum stuffing himself until he choked. Or Bambam accidentally on purpose throwing food at Yugyeom.

"You're free to come by again."

"I may take you up on that," he said, sounding grateful. His eyes drew to the clock. You flinched at the sudden intrusion of his phone ringing.

"I'm sorry, I've got to take this."

He stepped out of the room and you kicked Jinyoung under the table. "Why did you randomly invite someone over?" you grumbled.

But before he could answer, his friend came back. He seemed frustrated as he ran a hand through his hair, "I'm sorry, I have to go. Someone screwed up at the studio."

Your boyfriend met him halfway to hug it out. "Thanks for coming at such short notice, hyung."

"No worries, that's what friends are for." He flashed both of you a smile. "The food was worth coming over for."

The compliment made you blush, "glad you liked it."

Both men continued speaking until they reached the door and you followed like a third wheel. When he was gone and the door fell into its lock, you tried to find your boyfriend. Sadly, he was already on his way back to his book. You would've asked what that was about but you knew that once he started reading, you wouldn't be able to get a word in.

That night Jinyoung called you over and you snuggled up to his side on the bed. He showed you a photo and you blinked once you realised what you were looking at "is that?"

"Apparently, that's my potato girlfriend. Hyung said he could only wish to have a pretty girl like you by his side. Called you a natural."

You stared, mesmerised by the difference. Everything was the same. It was still you. You were still wearing that dress you found ugly before. But this photo made you feel much better than the original ones.

"People that aren't in front of the camera a lot get self-aware," he poked your cheek "smiles don't come naturally. Body language is different too."

You gave a slow nod, trying to process what he told you. It wasn't unreasonable, cameras did make you smile like a clown on steroids.

"So how about I write down how beautiful you are and add this photo? So you can never forget," he said kissing your forehead.

His love for you was often overwhelming. It turned both of you into hopeless romantics and you loved every minute of it. You put your head on his chest and you could hear his heartbeat twice as fast.

"Hear that" he whispered, "my heart doesn't think you're a potato either and isn't that what counts the most?"

You relaxed in his arms, humming content and cuddling up in his warmth "yeah."

When you woke the morning after, you found a note and two photographs sitting on your nightstand. One was from the day before, the other was the first photograph you'd ever taken together.

_ You are beautiful both in and out and when we're old and wrinkly you'll still be as beautiful to me as the day we met. Even if I am not with you. Know that you are more beautiful than anyone I've ever known. You don't know how proud it makes me, knowing that you are mine. _

_ Jinyoung _

So entranced by the note, the two photographs in your hand drifted to the floor. Picking them up, you noticed the back of the picture you'd taken together in the past.

_ "Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night." _

The smile on your face grew wider. He was right. You did love Shakespeare as much as he did.


End file.
